Tellement Elle
by Dreyy
Summary: Il la détestait. Pourquoi ne tremblait elle pas, que se passait'il ? Comment une stupide Serdaigle, généralement pas courageux pour un sou, pouvait ainsi le regarder sans ciller, lui la grande, l'horrible chauve souris graisseuse!
1. Chapitre I

Titre: Tellement Elle

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple: Gardons le mystère

Genre: Amour/Humour

IMPORTANT : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 (enfin surtout ça fin).  
Et notre seigneur des ténèbres national a été détruit pendant les vacances d'été(celle avant la 7eme année) par Harry et compagnies.

Merci à **Aerfen** qui est une merveilleuse Beta!!

**Tellement Elle… **

**Chapitre I **

Elle le regardait. Non, elle le fixait. Depuis bientôt trente minutes. Trente longues et interminables minutes. Son regard se fit encore plus noir qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais il n'allait pas s'emporter. Il avait vite compris que ses accès de colères ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, le Grand, le Laid, le Traître, l'Immondice des cachots, Severus Rogue !  
Comment cette stupide blonde pouvait ainsi rompre leur pacte, et le défier en plein cours ?

Bien sûr, jamais un seul traité n'avait été prononcé ou même abordé entre eux deux, mais le professeur avait toujours cru que pendant qu'il ferait son cours, elle se tiendrait tranquille, l'ignorant superbement et surtout, ne remettant pas son autorité en cause. Ainsi de son côté il ne l'accablait pas tous les jours avec sa triste, banale et plus que pitoyable vie.  
Mais elle l'attaquait de son regard délavé et terne, un sourire aux lèvres, sa potion était finie alors qu'il restait encore la moitié du temps  
Il avait toujours pensé que la blonde surpassait de loin cette miss-je-sais-tout de Griffondor.  
Elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien. De plus elle ne levait jamais la main. De temps en temps il l'interrogeait alors qu'elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Mais ses réponses étaient toujours plus que complètes. Il n'avait jamais pu lui retirer le moindre point pour celles-ci.  
Mais à cet instant il avait peur… Peur qu'elle ne lui fasse perdre la face devant ses élèves. Car oui, s'il y avait bien une chose que le célèbrissime professeur des cachots craignait, c'était cette fille.

Il se rappelait de son entrée dans la grande salle. Contrairement aux autres elle était détachée, sans frayeur. Ses yeux allaient de visage en visage, ils se posèrent sur lui, et le dévisagèrent sans vergogne, puis un sourire plein de confiance éclaira sa face, comme si en une seconde elle avait pu sonder son âme. Elle fut appelée. Le Choixpeau resta longtemps sur sa tête, puis finalement il annonça la maison d'une voix grognon comme s'il avait été contraint de l'envoyer à Serdaigle(1).  
Ses yeux orageux la suivirent quand elle s'assit à sa table, il allait lui faire payer cette humiliation, même s'il était le seul à croire que sa fierté puisse être entachée. Personne n'avait remarqué leur échange, après tout, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas observer le Maître des potions dans les yeux… comment auraient-ils pu voir leur regard.

Un sourire désobligeant se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se promit de se venger le mardi matin, pendant le cours avec les premières années Serdaigles/Poufsouffles.

Elle fut la dernière à franchir la porte, et à s'asseoir à une table à l'avant de la classe malgré celles qui restaient encore au fond.  
Lui, derrière son bureau, la fixait avec une haine peu commune. Elle vit l'attention qu'il lui portait et lui fit un doux sourire. Il la détesta. Pourquoi ne tremblait-elle pas, que se passait-il ? Comment une stupide Serdaigle, généralement pas courageux pour un sou, pouvait ainsi le regarder sans ciller.  
Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le gloussement de deux pintades de Poufsouffle. Il ferma les yeux, et leur susurra d'une voix suave ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de chose dans son cours. Les pauvres petites furent traumatisées à vie. Il les humilia tout comme il l'avait fait pour Potter une année plus tôt. Les gamines n'ouvrirent ensuite même pas la bouche pour expliquer leur ignorance.  
D'un geste brusque il fit volte-face et demanda la réponse à la blonde. Elle retira la mèche de cheveux qu'elle mâchouillait distraitement en attendant le début du cours.

« - Les racines d'asphodèle en poudre mélangées à une infusion d'armoise donnent un somnifère très puissant. Sauf bien sûr, si on le fait boire à un Pandanoligus.

- Les pandanoligus n'ont jamais existé ce sont des mythes pour enfants. Trois points en moins pour Serdaigle, pour avoir énoncé de telles idioties.

- Pourtant mon père a écrit un article très intéressant là-dessus, je vous prêterai le numéro au prochain cours.

- Je n'ai que faire d'article de ce genre. Maintenant taisez vous ! Sinon vous viendrez nettoyer les chaudrons de vos camarades en retenue ce soir avec moi.

- Bien. »

Rien que d'y repenser une sourde fureur montait en lui.  
Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait remettre toute sa réputation en jeu. C'était la seule élève sur qui personne n'avait d'autorité. Les retenues ne la gênaient pas. L'avis des autres glissait sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un cygne. Les points pour sa maison ne la préoccupaient guère. Qu'importe! Puisque comme elle l'avait si bien fait remarqué, la coupe des quatre maisons revenait toujours soit à Griffondor, soit à Serpentard

Bientôt trente-cinq minutes qu'elle le fixait. Pourquoi cette fille existait-elle ? Pourquoi depuis la chute de Voldemort s'était-elle mise en tête de l'appeler par son prénom, ainsi que tout le corps enseignant ? Pourquoi ne figurait-elle pas parmi les nombreuses autres victimes? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la maîtriser, la mater, cette stupide gamine !!  
Mais surtout pourquoi était-ce lui qu'elle avait choisi ?

Il la regarda à la dérobé, elle la sixième année aux ses airs rêveurs et calmes, paisibles mais oh combien bizarre et loufoque. Il en était sûr maintenant, Luna Lovegood était sûrement pire que le Seigneur de Ténèbres

**Fin du Chapitre I **

(1) pour en savoir plus sur la répartition de Luna je vous conseil d'aller lire le 1er chapitre de Les Petits Secrets Des Grandes Répartitions, qui est une de mes autres fics. Ce n'est en rien indispensable hein! C'est juste si vous avez du temps à passer

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenus


	2. Chapter II

Chapitre II

Titre: Tellement Elle

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple: Gardons le mystère

Genre: Amour/Humour

IMPORTANT : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 (enfin surtout ça fin).  
Et notre seigneur des ténèbres national a été détruit pendant les vacances d'été (celle avant la 7eme année) par Harry et compagnies.

**Chapitre II**

Trente-sept minutes.  
Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Et vite !  
Pour se donner contenance il commença à parcourir les rangs de ses élèves.

Il débuta à l'opposé de Luna par le seul Poufsouffles qui avait eu un O à ses BUSES. Il enchaîna avec les trois Griffondors kamikazes de la classe, félicita les quatre Serpentards qui avaient eu la bonté, ou plutôt l'obligation par leurs parents, de s'inscrire à son cours et enfin il termina par la dizaine de Serdaigle, sans pour autant s'approcher d'elle.

Il était affligé de voir que la plupart des adolescents n'avaient aucun goût pour cette matière.  
Les notes de toutes ses classes inférieures étaient pour les moins exécrables. Seuls les Serdaigles remontaient la moyenne. Et même les Serpentards, ne devaient leurs notes qu'à leur appartenance à leur maison

Pourtant cet art n'avait rien de bien compliqué, il ne demandait qu'à savoir lire et d'être un minimum attentif. Car contrairement à la plupart des matières enseignées à Poudlard, elle ne sollicitait que très peu la magie. Il suffisait de suivre ce qui était écrit dans les manuels; pas besoin de connaître les secrets des grands maîtres des potions pour savoir faire un filtre anti-furoncle, et pourtant il était prêt à parier que la moitié de ses élèves en étaient incapables.  
Consterné, il ne fit pas attention, et ses pas le menèrent de nouveau vers son bureau et surtout vers la blonde.  
Quand enfin il le réalisa, il était trop tard pour faire demi tour; c'est donc le plus sévèrement possible qu'il la dépassa. Il fut soulagé de ne pas la voir réagir; si des sixièmes années avaient été attentifs, ils auraient pu remarquer les épaules de leur 'bâtard graisseux' s'affaisser légèrement. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je ne développerai cette idée.  
Il allait entamer une deuxième enjambée quand il sentit une résistance.  
Il fronça les sourcils…..  
Que se passait-il?  
Lentement, il se retourna, et fut estomaqué de constater que Lovegood avait saisis la manche de sa robe pour le retenir.

« - Que… »

Il se maudit d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres élèves.  
Ils ne perdraient pas une miette de l'échange, retenant leur souffle et attendant avec impatiente de voir combien d'heures de colle et de points en moins Luna allait ramasser

La jeune fille le regarda alors dans les yeux… Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Il frémit: comment osait-elle ?? Cependant il se reprit au dernier moment et dit de sa voix excessivement placide :

« - 30 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Je vous interdis de me toucher !! »

Excessivement placide certes…. Mais néanmoins plus aiguë d'une octave que d'habitude, ce qui traduisait sa nervosité croissante. Et malgré son regard noir, ainsi que la menace de prochaines heures de colles, qui, espérait-il la ferait peut être se calmer…. (Peut être ?)  
Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« - Je voulais juste avoir votre avis sur ma potion »

Il s'assombrit. Évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là… Elle avait décidé de lui bousiller sa journée…. Et elle était en train d'y parvenir  
Mais vraiment… La plupart de ses élèves aurait vu comme une bénédiction son indifférence, mais elle non... Il fallait qu'elle lui demande, il s'apprêta à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais elle reprit :

« - Et si je puis me permettre.. »

Non elle ne pouvait pas ! Voulut-il lui dire mais elle continua ;

« - Votre réaction n'a rien à envier à celle d'une vierge effarouchée… »  
_Note de la bêta: PTDR… bon ok j'me tais_

BOUM

Severus se tourna très, très lentement vers l'imprudent qui avait fait tomber son livre.

« - Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor, ainsi qu'une semaine de retenue, pour votre maladresse absolue »

D'un coup de baguette les chaudrons furent vidés, à la grande stupeur des élèves, et des fioles contenant leur potion inachevée avec leur nom marqué dessus apparurent sur le bureau du Maître.

« - Le cours est terminé, sortez. »

Heureux de cette aubaine, la salle fut vidée en quelques secondes seulement, tous avaient hâte de faire un compte rendu détaillé du cours.

Severus pivota vers celle qui était cause de la fin _brutale _du cours, et qui n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger ses affaires. Elle le regardait avec un sourire heureux.

« - Le choixpeau aurait dû vous envoyer à Griffondor pour votre courage suicidaire et surtout votre bêtise... Vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela va vous coûter.

- Severus voyons, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez me tutoyer. Pour ce qui est de la répartition, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard... Mais je n'aime pas le vert... Il a ensuite insisté pour Griffondor mais je les trouve trop bruyants, on n'arrive pas à entendre le bruit des chuchoteurs à cause d'eux. Je lui est proposé Serdaigle et il a fini par accepter... »

Effaré… Il ne releva même pas qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, et pour les chuchoteurs, simple légende qu'on racontait aux jeunes sorciers pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises en se croyant tout le temps surveillés par des bêtes transparentes.

Non... Il se limitait à contempler le sourire malin qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la blonde pendant que ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête.

«_ Envoyer à Serpentard, envoyer à Serpentard, envoyer à Serpentard, envoyer à Serpentard, envoyer à Serpentard... »_

**Fin du chapitre II**

Merci aux reviews

Juste pour répondre à Tipex et par ce que ça éclairera peut être d'autres personnes :

Le fait que Luna soit pire que Voldemort, c'est du point de vue de Rogue.  
Donc je remets dans le contexte (enfin celui de ma tête) de la vie de Severus.  
La guerre est finie. Sev' a été pour de bon reconnu comme membre de l'ordre et donc innocenté. Mais maintenant il n'a plus rien, les gens ne lui feront jamais confiance et s'il n'avait pas son post à Poudlard, il aurait fini sa vie dans des conditions exécrables (sûrement SDF).  
A cela se rajoute Luna, la seule élève que Severus n'arrive pas à effrayé et qui pourrait envoyé en éclat toute son autorité et sa fierté de terreur des cachots, donc son travail, donc la seule chose qu'il lui reste…  
Alors pour moi, dans la tête de Severus Luna est beaucoup plus dangereuse que Voldy puisque totalement incontrôlable. Puisqu'elle détient dans ces mains la dernière chose qui importe à Severus.

Voila... J'espère que j'aurais réussi a te convaincre qu'une Luna est très dangereuse surtout pour notre pauvre vieux Rogue... xD


	3. Chapitre III

Titre: Tellement Elle

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple: Gardons le mystère

Genre: Amour/Humour

IMPORTANT : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 (enfin surtout ça fin).  
Et notre seigneur des ténèbres national a été détruit pendant les vacances d'été (celle avant la 7eme année) par Harry et compagnies.

**Chapitre III**

Luna rangeait ses parchemins et sa plume dans son sac quand Severus reprit pied avec la réalité. Lorsque elle eu fini, elle releva la tête vers lui et attendit.  
C'est alors qu'il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et murmura, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce qui lui passa par la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Par tous les poils de balais ! Que lui avait-il pris de dire ça !! Avec ces six stupides _petits _mots il venait de perdre la face devant une élève de Serdaigle…. Sa vie était ruinée…. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter dans la première flaque d'eau qu'il trouverait…  
Enfin c'est sûr qu'avec ce genre de première fois catastrophique ça ne donne pas envie de recommencer…. Aurions-nous la réponse à l'absence totale d'allusion à de possibles amantes dans la vie de notre cher professeur ? (1)

« Ce que je veux….. Oh rien de bien compliqué. »

Severus émit un grognement.

« Trois vœux. »

Gné ? De quoi cette pauvre folle pouvait-elle bien parler ?

« J'ai adoré Iago, et vous ? »

Iago ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose…. Un vague souvenir… Très flou…..

« Mais le pop-corn qu'on m'avait donnée était trop sucré… »

'Pop-corn?' 'Film'? Non… Il ne rêvait pas, elle parlait bien de cinéma…. Ses pires craintes venaient d'être confirmées…. Si elle parlait de choses Moldues, il venait de s'embourber dans les plus mauvaises merdes possibles…. C'était le cas de le dire !

« Severus vous serez mon génie, vous m'accorderez trois vœux, une fois que vous aurez réalisé le troisième, vous serez de nouveau libre. »

« Jamais »

Non mais ! Fallait pas se foutre de la grande chauve-souris graisseuse non plus….

« Ce n'était pas une proposition. Si vous faisiez attention au lutin de _Marcrony_ que vous avez accroché sur votre épaule, vous l'auriez compris.

_Lui dire que ces bestioles n'existent_ _pas servirait-il à quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr que non… Réfléchis mon pauvre Severus… _

Il passa deux doigts sur sa tempe, et ferma les yeux. Un peu de _Légilimencie _pourrait peut-être le sortir de là.  
Le professeur eut juste besoin de regarder de nouveau son élève pour plonger dans son esprit, pas la moindre résistance. Cela le crispa, tout être humain, même inconsciemment, dresse des remparts pour empêcher l'accès à sa mémoire. Cette fille l'avait laissé rentrer de son plein gré, l'y invitant même. Dés que Severus comprit ceci, une foule de souvenirs et d'images vinrent l'assaillir. Un vrai capharnaüm. Pas de tris ; bons, mauvais, récents, vieux… Tous ses souvenirs se mélangeaient. Il avança un peu plus loin, rejetant l'amas de choses qui le percutaient. Et enfin il les sentit; les trois vœux n'étaient pas loin. Il chercha encore quelques secondes… Puis il les vit !! Une grosse noisette en or était en lévitation au dessus de lui. Il y avait gravé des images, qui représentaient ce qu'il devrait accomplir ! Fier d'avoir trouvé il tendit la main, quand quelque chose le bloqua… Une sorte de mur invisible. Frustré, il se concentra et envoya toute ses pensées vers la noisette; mais il se sentit aspiré par la réalité. Sa main toujours tendue il regardait impuissant la noisette s'éloigner, pour finalement se retrouver le cul par terre !!  
Luna, penchée au-dessus de la table lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle se mit a rire, mais aucun son hystérique ne sortit de sa bouche, comme à son habitude. Non, il était cristallin et enchanteur, manipulateur même. Cela fit froid dans le dos au pauvre professeur. Comble de tout, il rougit de se retrouver dans cette position.

« Cet été j'ai beaucoup travaillé mon cours d'Étude Moldue et surtout les dessins animés. J'ai adoré Aladin et L'âge de glace, nous irons les voir ensemble plus tard. Mais pour l'instant mon génie, vous allez exaucer mon premier vœux. »

Ses yeux délavés plongèrent dans ceux orageux de son professeur.

_Par les barbes de Merlin(2) !! Elle maîtrise aussi bien l'Occlumencie que la Légilimencie… Grouille-toi de fermer ton esprit …_

Mais le professeur eut beau se traiter de tous les noms, ses réflexes ne purent empêcher la blonde de voir son impuissance face à sa demande. En effet, même s'il ne pouvait se l'avouer consciemment il était coincé et devrait bien finir par se résoudre à être son génie……  
A moins de se suicider — la flaque d'eau ferait-elle toujours l'affaire?

« - Severus, vous avez résisté à Voldemort mais pas à une jeune et innocente fille de 16 ans ? De toute façon je ne vous ordonnerai que des choses qui ne vont pas contre le règlement, ne vous en faites pas.

- Severus ?

- m…. »

Elle eut un rire heureux, prenant cette onomatopée pour un oui, ignorant le manque évident de joie de son professeur.  
La blonde tapa ensuite dans ses mains comme une enfant de six ans, puis leva la tête et murmura quelque chose à une de ses mèches de cheveux qui volaient au dessus d'elle….

Il en était sûr maintenant : Il était perdu !!

**Fin du Chapitre III**

(1) Mdrrrr, juste pour dire que je me suis tapée un fou rire en écrivant se passage!!

(2) Il est bien connu qu'il en gardait toujours une en réserve voyons !! Bande d'inculte!!  
_Note de la bêta! Euh… oui oui moi je le savais hein :p_


	4. Chapitre IV

Titre: Tellement Elle

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple: Gardons le mystère

Genre: Amour/Humour

IMPORTANT : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 (enfin surtout ça fin).  
Et notre seigneur des ténèbres national a été détruit pendant les vacances d'été (celle avant la 7eme année) par Harry et compagnies.

**Chapitre IV**

_La blonde tapa ensuite dans ses mains comme une enfant de six ans, puis leva la tête et murmura quelque chose à une de ses mèches de cheveux qui volaient au dessus d'elle…._

_Il en était sûr maintenant : Il était perdu !!_

**ooo**

La sonnerie retentit, pour la première fois l'idée d'être sauvé par le gong traversa l'esprit de Severus, c'était sans compter la jeune fille plantée devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts et fière d'elle.

« - Je vais m'en aller. Mais avant Severus, voici mon premier vœux : jusqu'à mon départ définitif de Poudlard, je passerai chaque soir du lundi au vendredi avec vous de dix-neuf heures à vingt et une heures. D'accord ?

- Hors de question. »

Nullement impressionnée par la voix polaire et acerbe de Rogue, Luna jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui pendait à la chaîne d'argent autour de son cou, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle eut a peine le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que Rogue siffla :

«- 150 points en moins pour Serdaigle.

- C'est justifié…. Pour ce qui est de la raison de ces entretiens, vous n'aurez qu'à me coller ou que sais-je d'autre…. A vous de choisir ! A ce soir Severus.

Clac ! »

Severus alla s'assoire sur la chaise en bois, derrière son bureau. Les doigts enfoncés dans ses tempes pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui lui prenait tout le crâne, il tentait de trouver un moyen pour se sortir de ce problème !  
Des bruits de bavardages se firent entendre dans le couloir.  
Deuxième sonnerie; il ouvrit sa porte d'un geste brusque faisant savoir son humeur à ses élèves. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la classe.  
D'un coup de baguette le professeur afficha les indications du contrôle à ses douze élèves de septième année ; Donner la composition de l'élixir éternel ainsi que tous ces effets.  
Potter voulut protester comme quoi ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

« 50 points en moins pour Griffondor, le prochain qui soupire passera deux semaines avec M. Rusard. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, Severus n'en pouvant plus des crissements de plume se leva et partit dans la pièce adjacente à sa réserve personnelle, c'était un boudoir comportant une table, un petite cheminée, un fauteuil en face, et les murs recouverts de livres, excepté un, portant une tenture moyenâgeuse qui cachait l'accès direct à ses appartements.  
Il prit la boule de cristal qu'il avait reçue de la part de Sibylle pour noël — Dumbledore avait eu l'idée d'une coutume moldue où chaque professeur tirait le nom d'un autre dans une corbeille en papier et devait lui offrir un cadeau — et la laissa glisser de ses doigts. Le choc se répercuta sous ses pieds; ce bruit ainsi que l'impact de bouts de verre sur ses chaussures, le calmèrent légèrement. Il fut fasciné, comme à chaque fois, par la fumée qui s'échappait du centre de la boulle et montait paresseusement vers le plafond.  
Calmé par ce spectacle, il retourna vers la salle de cours après avoir lancé un rapide _reparo_ au cristal.

La journée battit tous les records jamais enregistrés, la terreur des cachots avait retiré en tout 340 points à ses trois classes de la journée, 180 aux Serdaigles, 120 aux Griffondors, 30 aux Poufsouffles et même 10 aux Serpentards !!  
Albus regardait amusé son cher maître des potions, plus calme que jamais, assassiner du regard une certaine blonde qui elle lui souriait follement.  
Quand Rogue se leva, le directeur en fit de même, ainsi qu'une sixième année : Il était six heures et demi.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de fermer l'entrée de sa classe, à juste titre puisqu'à peine entré, Albus se présenta dans l'embrasure de sa porte.  
Le directeur se cala confortablement dans la chaise faisant face au professeur, joignit ses mains pour en faire un repose tête et scruta l'homme en noir.

Surtout, rester calme… S'énerver ne menait jamais à rien, sauf peut être à se faire avoir par le vieux fou. Après tout Albus ne laisserait jamais la gamine poursuivre son jeu infantile... non ?  
Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit :

« - Miss Lovegood est surprenante… Je me demande quels seront ses deux autres vœux… »

Et puis quoi encore !! Jamais il n'accepterait ! Parole d'ex mangemort !!  
Oh bien sûr les sbires de Voldy n'étaient pas réputés pour tenir leurs promesses, mais passons outre ce détail.

« - Il est hors de question que je passe deux heures de mon temps avec cette petite insolente !

- Voyons, Severus elle ne vous fera aucun mal, de plus vous n'avez pas le choix ! A moins que vous préfériez qu'elle devienne infernale pendant vos cours… »

_Reste calme. Respire doucement, ne crispe pas les mains — les orteils c'est plus discret ! — et surtout ne fais pas ce tic nerveux avec tes oreilles!!_

Le vieil homme reprit :

« - Et qui sait, Miss Lovegood sera peut-être tout à fait charmante ce soir. »

La terreur des cachots ne prit pas la peine de se lever pour raccompagner son supérieur.

_Toute façon, il connaît le chemim !_

Une fois la porte fermée, Severus tira de son tiroir les copies des septièmes années et commença à les corriger… doucement…. Très lentement ! Quinze copies en deux heures, ça semblait faisable.

C'est à dix-neuf heures piles que Luna frappa à la porte de son professeur, et rentra sans attendre la réponse qui n'aurait de toute façon jamais franchi les lèvres de Severus.

_Calme, elle est entrée sans ton autorisation, mais au moins elle n'a pas pu entamer la conversation !_

La blonde s'assit à sa place et après avoir sortit divers livres, plumes et parchemins reporta son attention vers l'homme en noir.

« - J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'en échange des trois vœux je resterai aussi sage qu'une _Liamnalle_ pendant vos cours. »

Severus releva la tête de ces copies et lui décocha un regard noir sans pour autant desserrer les lèvres.

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent dans le silence des plumes grattant le parchemin.

**Fin du Chapitre IV**


	5. Chapitre V

Titre: Tellement Elle

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple: Gardons le mystère

Genre: Amour/Humour

IMPORTANT : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 (enfin surtout ça fin).  
Et notre seigneur des ténèbres national a été détruit pendant les vacances d'été (celle avant la 7eme année) par Harry et compagnies

**Chapitre V**

Assis à son bureau, le professeur releva la tête de ses copies de première année pour regarder la sixième année qui lisait tranquillement un livre de potion.  
Quatre mois que ces « colles » avaient commencé et jamais la blonde n'avait ouvert la bouche hormis pour lui dire « bonsoir » et « bonne nuit ».  
L'ambiance pesante de la pièce s'accentua encore, Severus ne supportait plus son petit manège.  
À vrai dire il pensait qu'elle finirait par lui parler et ainsi il pourrait déverser toute la hargne qu'il gardait pour lui. Mais rien, Miss Lovegood passait son temps à faire ses devoirs ou lire des grimoires sur les potions, créatures rocambolesques et autres sujets délirant.  
Si seulement elle voulait bien ouvrir la bouche… Juste une petite fois !

_Tss, pitoyable… Voilà que tu te mets à désirer que cette crétine te parle… Elle va te faire perdre la tête mon vieux !_

Il était neuf heures moins le quart quand Severus se décida à faire la chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire : Adresser la parole à Luna Lovegood.

« -Demain vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce bureau là – il désigna celui collé au sien –, Potter doit faire une colle et je ne veux pas qu'il voit sur quoi vous travaillez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Miss Lovegood ?

- Severus appelez moi Luna ! Sinon vous pouvez même me donner un devoir ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il avait eu l'habitude en quatre mois à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, il ne prit donc pas la peine de s'énerver, en plus l'idée du devoir…… Intéressant.

Le lendemain quand Luna frappa au bureau du maître des potions elle attendit une réponse contrairement à d'habitude.  
Severus fut heureux de son initiative. Potter était déjà en train de récolter le venin de serpents – faites qu'il se fasse mordre – et aurait trouvé ça louche que la Serdaigle entre sans attendre son autorisation pour les rejoindre.  
D'un geste de Baguette il ouvrit la porte. Elle sourit à Harry puis :

« -Bonsoir professeur.

- Miss Lovegood, votre table et devoir sur toutes les utilisations des racines d'Asphodèle vous attendent.

- Bien monsieur. »

Harry regarda stupéfait son amie, elle avait les mêmes devoirs à faire que les septièmes années !  
Un regard noir de l'affreuse chauve-souris des cachots lui suggéra cependant de vite reprendre son activité.  
A vingt heures, au plus grand plaisir de Severus, Potter se fit mordre, comme il était dommage qu'il lui manque justement l'antidote de ce venin…  
Celui-qui-avait-survécu-et-malheureusement-vaincu dut donc se rendre seul à l'infirmerie, le venin n'était pas mortel, il donnait juste d'affreuses migraines et quelques hallucinations… Peut être s'évanouirait-il dans un couloir sombre et y resterait le temps que le poison s'estompe…

Une fois que l'affreux Griffondor eût franchi la porte, Severus se tourna vers son autre élève présente dans le cachot et l'observa écrire sur le parchemin.  
Il voulait voir si, comme Granger, elle connaissait les programmes des années supérieures et récitait bêtement ce qu'elle avait lu.  
Jamais il ne se l'avouerait mais il avait une certaine appréhension à lire sa copie, car si elle se révélait être comme la Miss-je-sais-tous, cela le décevrait….

Severus en tout espion ayant survécu à deux guerres, savait se contrôler, c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à bloquer les pensées traîtresses qui se formaient dans son esprit et replongea dans sa lecture.

Mais on aurait pu les résumer ainsi :  
Severus Rogue n'aimait, n'estimait, n'appréciait, personne.  
Severus Rogue pour faire simple, était un affreux bonhomme, au physique ingrat, qui n'avait pour compagnie que celle plutôt douteuse d'un directeur. Pour dire il n'avait même pas de hibou !!  
Un des grands avantages au fait de n'aimer personne était que l'on ne pouvait pas être déçu par l'espèce humaine.  
Or, un petit zoom arrière, et vous vous rendrez compte que Severus Rogue allait peut être être déçu par une élève !!  
Enfer et damnation !  
L'affreuse chauve souris des cachots commençait à estimer sa bête noire (blonde dans notre cas), donc ressentir des émotions autres que la colère, l'agacement et la haine.  
Et cette conclusion, je peux vous assurer que pour la santé mentale de notre cher professeur il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore encore.

Depuis quelques secondes Severus avait la nette impression d'être observé, lentement il leva son regard le plus impénétrable vers la jeune fille à côté de lui.  
Elle avait de toute évidence terminer son devoir et pour le plus grand malheur de notre professeur, le fixait avec ce sourire qui voulait dire : « je vais bientôt vous adresser la parole »  
Et cela ne rata pas !

« - Je me demande; pourquoi n'utilise t'on pas les racines d'Asphodèle pour la potion Tue-loup ? Puisqu'elle a des vertus soporifiques, je ne crois pas qu'il y aurait de contre indication avec les autres ingrédients. Vous ne pensez pas Severus ? »

Pris de court, les oreilles de l'immondice des cachots se haussèrent, signe de grande agitation. Cette gamine venait de lui dire exactement ce qu'il avait pensé en préparant la potion pour Lupin quatre ans plus tôt, et qu'il avait testé avec l'accord du lycanthrope.  
Qu'elle était agaçante !!  
Néanmoins, et pour une raison encore inconnue Severus lui répondit :

« - Oui, mais il faut mettre dix décilitres en plus d'eau distillée.

- Et je me demandais aussi…. »

Au début, réticent, Severus finit par répondre aux interrogations de son élève. Il connaissait la plupart de leur réponse du fait de ses expériences et connaissances dans le domaine des potions et botanique.

_Et puis jamais elle ne pourrait trouver ces réponses dans des livres, seul moi ou un autre maître des potions les connaît._

A vingt heures cinquante-neuf, Luna tendis sa copie à l'homme qu'elle admirait tant, se leva et avant de sortir lui demanda une dernière chose.

« - Vendredi soir ce sont les vacances… Je pars chez mon père, alors nos entretiens seront supprimés. »

Trop heureux de redonner à son image celle du professeur sarcastique et venimeux il lui souffla :

« - Pourtant si je me souviens bien, votre premier vœux était que j_usqu'à mon départ définitif de Poudlard, je passerai chaque soir avec vous_ non?….Vous allez rompre notre pacte !?

- Moi qui pensais que vous seriez heureux de passer vos soirées comme il vous plait pendant dix jours, Seriez-vous en train de me dire que mes " heures de colle " vous manqueront Professeur ?

_Tu es encore pire qu'un de ces cornichons lobotomisés à ne pas savoir quoi répliquer à cette peste !_

« - Sinon, vous pouvez nous accompagner dans notre expédition pour trouver des Énormus à Babille

- Non, je n'ai jamais aimé les tropiques. Je resterai à Poudlard. »

Luna hocha verticalement la tête, toute sourire puis sortit de la salle en chantonnant une comptine où il était question d'Escargots qu'on trempe dans l'huile… à moins que ça ne soit dans l'eau ??

Severus Rogue, professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, chauve-souris graisseuse, immondice des cachots, collègue désagréable, et ami inimaginable, passa sa fin de soirée, plongé dans une copie des plus brillantes, et qui venait d'une de ses sixièmes années de Serdaigle, un verre de cognac à la main et fredonnant l'histoire d'un escargot qu'on plongeait dans un chaudron.

**Fin chapitre V**


	6. Chapitre VI

Titre: Tellement Elle

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple: Gardons le mystère

Genre: Amour/Humour

IMPORTANT : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 (enfin surtout ça fin).  
Et notre seigneur des ténèbres national a été détruit pendant les vacances d'été (celle avant la 7eme année) par Harry et compagnies

**Chapitre VI**

Parler potion ne l'avait jamais dérangé, d'autant plus si son interlocuteur était vif d'esprit et prêt à soutenir une controverse avec lui !  
Albus, quand il ne venait pas pour l'embêter, était parfait pour cela… Malheureusement le directeur avait l'air de préférer faire enrager son professeur plutôt qu'avoir à tenir une des discutions sérieuses avec lui.  
Le fait que le-dit interlocuteur soit une femme ne le dérangeait pas non plus, il n'y avait rien de choquant qu'elles soient aussi douées que les hommes dans ce domaine ! Après tout la température de cuissons des aliments, ça les connaissait !  
Non, le principal problème de Severus était que l'interlocutrice soit en fait une élève, blonde, qui lui faisait un horrible chantage !

Bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il se remémora les trois soirées avant les vacances, elle avait été totalement différente des quatre mois précédents.  
Tout ça était de la faute de Potter ! En plus il n'était même pas mort ! Une fois expédié à l'infirmerie, la blonde l'avait assailli de question !  
Mais le lendemain, c'était lui qui l'avait interrogée sur certains points de sa copie, et même si, pour n'importe qui ces quelques mots échangés n'auraient pas eu beaucoup d'importance, Severus, lui eut l'impression de faire un monologue d'une heure sans entracte !  
Il accueillit les vacances de Noël avec un plaisir encore jamais égalé ! Quinze jours sans cornichons lobotomisés et aucune blonde pour lui tenir la jambe. Le rêve !!

Ses premiers jours de congés se passèrent dans une torpeur bienheureuse, Severus refit son stock d'ingrédients, corrigea les dernières copies des septièmes années et avança sur des projets personnels.  
Mais très vite, les deux heures de sept à neuf devinrent d'un ennui mortel ! Il n'arrivait à rien, tournait dans sa classe comme un serpent dans son panier et non un fauve en cage (merci bien !)…. !  
Le lundi soir, après cinq soirées ainsi, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence ! Luna Lovegood était une insupportable blonde, même quand elle était absente !  
Il était étrange pour notre professeur de constater que la présence de miss Lovegood lui était devenue passable, agréable voire (oh mon dieu) indispensable !  
C'est vrai qu'au début de ces entretiens forcés, l'emploi du temps de l'homme sans cœur avait été quelque peu bouleversé ! Cependant la routine s'était vite installée, et la Serdaigle ne demandait pas beaucoup d'attention, il avait pu ainsi continuer ses devoirs de professeur tout en observant le comportement de son élève.  
Mais, à ce jour, l'absence de celle-ci se faisait cruellement ressentir !  
C'est alors qu'une pensée traîtresse s'insinua en lui, il éprouvait des sentiments autres que la colère, la haine ou le mépris pour quelqu'un !!

Par le slip de Merlin!! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Albus !!  
Severus se leva de son bureau, fit deux pas vers la porte, puis dans un bruissement de robe fit demie tour et arpenta la salle !

Il fallait qu'il parle à Albus….. Qu'il parle à A-l-b-u-s ??  
Désorienté, Severus s'écroula sur une chaise…. Ses réactions ne lui plaisaient pas mais alors pas du tout !  
Apprécier la présence d'une élève, rechercher la conversation du vieux fou…. Pourquoi ne pas s'acheter un lapin tant qu'il y était (1)!!

Instinctivement le cerveau de Severus se mit en mode automatique. C'est dans un état second que l'immondice des cachots appela à lui sa chère boule de cristal et la fit exploser à ses pieds un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Pour dire, quand il eut finit son manège le bruit du verre éclatant continua à bourdonner dans son crâne.

Complètement stupide !

Il était un adulte bon sens ! Pour une fois il allait faire face à ses réactions calmement et en assumer les conséquences !  
Oui, le bâtard graisseux allait enfin reconnaître qu'il l'aimait bien, cette gamine….

Quoique avant ça, il allait s'autoriser une séance intensive de vidage de bouteilles !

Le lendemain matin, Severus fixait, l'esprit embrouillée, la boite verte et l'autre jaune devant lui.

Posées sur son bureau, elles attendaient…. Il se demandait bien quoi, tout en ayant l'intime conviction que c'était à lui de faire quelque chose….  
La réponse lui vint à l'esprit de façon tellement claire et soudaine qu'il se trouva ridicule.  
Mais par laquelle commencer ? Normalement il n'en recevait qu'une…  
Finalement il prit la verte, et retira le papier qui l'entourait. Un livre…. Albus avait fait dans le classique pour une fois; Severus, pas mécontent, feuilleta le volume sur les contres poisons pendant quelques instants avant de revenir sur le paquet jaune.

Son ventre se serra à l'idée que Miss Lovegood puisse lui offrir un cadeau pour noël… Mais c'était surtout la pensée que ce ne soit pas elle qui lui provoquait cette réaction.  
C'est avec colère que le professeur arracha le cadeau ! Toutes ces sensations l'agaçaient profondément !  
Le plaisir qu'il ressentit en découvrant un Chicaneur ainsi qu'une lettre lui parut risible, six mois plus tôt il aurait été glacial face à ce cadeau (ou n'importe quel autre) mais là, tout avait changé, c'était elle, elle qui lui avait offert un cadeau ! Il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour donner un tel présent : Luna Lovegood.

Laissant de côté le magasine il entama la lecture du parchemin. Luna lui racontait plusieurs légendes liées aux pays qu'elle traversait ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de remarques sur des potions qui lui étaient inconnues et qu'elle avait croisé pendant la première partie de son voyage. Certaines intriguèrent Severus au point qu'il regretta presque de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de son élève pour une virée dans les îles !!  
Un sourire étirait les lèvres du professeur quand il arriva à la fin de la lettre. Curieux il ouvrit ensuite le Chicaneur pour en découvrir le contenu.

Albus ne s'étonna pas de trouver Severus en train de lire ! Après tout il avait fait l'effort de lui offrir quelque chose de classique et sûr de plaire à son cher professeur ! Mais quand il découvrit que celui-ci dévorait littéralement le Chicaneur et non pas son livre, il regretta de ne pas avoir choisi le grimoire sur les milles façons d'utiliser une boule de cristal…. Puisque apparemment Severus faisait dans l'original cette année.  
Sa surprise ne fit qu'augmenter quand il entendit la terreur des cachots marmonner un vague_ stupéfiant, _à la lecture d'un passage sûrement plus intéressant que les autres…  
Vexé comme un pou, le directeur tapa _malencontreusement_ son pied dans une chaise, se fit mal au gros orteil mais au moins le maître des potions leva le nez de sa lecture.

Severus évalua la situation, il était clair qu'Albus attendait des confidences ! De plus, la veille, il avait eu l'intention de faire face à ses pseudos sentiments, émotions, choses ?!  
Il était coincé, en adulte réfléchi et fidèle espion il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose a faire : mentir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…. Ou du moins qu'on le laisse ne paix.  
Il fit craquer ses doigts de pied pour se détendre, posa le journal sur le bureau, prenant soin de recouvrir la lettre de sa blonde au passage, puis invita son supérieur à s'asseoir.

La conversation qui suivit fut longue, remplie de questions pièges telle que :  
« Miss Lovegood est une élève charmant ne trouves-tu pas Severus ?»  
Ou bien :  
« Tu dois t'ennuyer de sept à neuve heures en ce moment non ? »  
Heureusement, notre cher espion réussit à dévier tous les pièges tendus par l'infâme barbu.  
Quand le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps congédia Albus, son honneur était sauf, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : se replonger dans sa passionnante lecture, pardi !!

Ce journal était étrange, il ressemblait plus à un cartable d'élève qu'autre chose, c'est-à-dire un amas de cours (ici articles) sans rapport les uns les autres.  
Dans cet exemplaire, les recettes de potions côtoyaient celles de pâte à sucre, désherbant et dentifrice. Et ça juste pour la section filtre.  
En tout, le magazine avait une dizaine de catégorie et formait ainsi un amas hétéroclite d'informations plus au moins crédibles !  
Mais le plus surprenant était que la plupart des démonstrations se basaient sur des exemples précis et cohérents !  
Les thèses sur le Polynectar par exemple étaient pour le moins expérimentales, mais avec du matériel approprié et quelques modifications, le maîtres des Potions était sûr que cela pourrait aboutir !

Deux heures plus tard, Alors qu'il refermait le Chicaneur, l'horrible professeur réalisa que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte de reprendre les cours ! Et surtout ses retenues !!  
Oui, Severus se dit qu'il était sur la bonne voie, Miss Lovegood était une des meilleures choses qui lui étaient arrivé depuis longtemps ! Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, mais pour rien au monde il ne regretterait son choix !  
Et c'est même avec un certain amusement qu'il attendait maintenant les deux vœux que sa blonde allait lui proposer !

**Fin du chapitre VI et Fin de Tellement Elle**

(1) petit clin d'œil a une autre de mes fic, Civet, Macro et Severus.

Humm… Voila, c'est terminé…. Nan me taper pas !!

Il va y avoir une suite ! Mais du point de vu de Luna cette fois ci et centré sur le 2eme vœux et l'évolution de la relation Luna/Severus.

Je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera mais pas tout de suite déjà par ce que j'ai beaucoup de mal a cerné la Luna de ma fic et puis je veux aussi finir mes autres fics en cours.

En tout cas je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires, encouragement ! Ils m'ont vraiment motivé !

Il faut félicité aussi Aerfan (ma bêta) et puis heu, à bientôt ! Soit avec la suite, soit sur une autre fic


End file.
